1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein generally relates to a guide for use in directing or routing tape media, of a type used in data storage applications, as it moves along a designated path of travel. More particularly, the invention pertains to a tape guide of the above type that significantly reduces contact between the guide and the edge or edges of the tape. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to a tape guide of the above type wherein upper and lower guide components respectively apply opposing lateral forces to the moving tape media, to urge the tape to a preselected equilibrium position between the two ends of the tape guide.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a continuing need to achieve higher data storage density and data transfer rates on magnetic tape media, such as tape media that is used for computer data storage and other applications. It is anticipated that this need will result in a migration toward thinner tape as well as an increase in tape transport speed. Current guiding technologies typically use grooved or smooth rollers and stationary guides or posts to guide the tape, wherein the rollers or posts are provided with flanges. The flanges physically contact the edge or edges of the tape, in order to constrain and direct its motion. Such contact between the tape edges and the flanges of the guide is generally undesirable, as it causes tape edge wear that tends to significantly reduce tape life. This problem is likely to be aggravated as tape media thicknesses are reduced in the future. Moreover, impacts between the tape edge and the flanges can cause tape motion that is difficult for the head servo to follow at high tape transport speeds, thereby leading to read/write errors. More particularly, narrower data tracks and higher tape speeds tend to increase track mis-registration, due to inadequate servo bandwidth.
For the above reasons, conventional guiding techniques may prove to be inadequate in future applications of tape storage. Thus, new tape guiding solutions are required that reduce or eliminate contact between the tape edges and the guide flanges, while minimizing any increase in cost, size or complexity of the tape drive. Unfortunately, a number of newer guiding technologies, such as active guiding or pressurized air bearings, have been found to have one or more of these disadvantages. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a tape guide wherein the tape media was not biased against any one surface of the guide.